thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Not everybody with the same class gets the same skills. It depends on what the person needs, ''and ''desires ''for the system to decide which skills to hand out. “Skills are—how should I describe them? They’re like a gamble, but a safe one. As you level up, you’ll definitely gain some good skills and some not so useful ones. But you can generally predict which ones you’ll get based on your class.” “Ah. A pool of options?” Val lifted a thumb up and inclined his head at her. “Precisely. There are rare skills you can get like Step, and not-so-rare ones. For instance, almost every Warrior is going to get Skin if they go for close-range combat sooner or later. But they might get it at Level 5, or Level 50. Well—not Level 50.” “Why not—wait, there are rare skills every 10 levels?” “Good guess! Yeah, I got my Step skill at Level 30. And of course sometimes you can learn a rare skill, but that takes training and some luck. I suppose if you had a class you could learn something that allowed you to move faster but…” - Conversation between Ryoka and Valceif Godfrey: Chapter 2.17 List of Skills (Organized by Type) Aura Type: * of Command * of the Emperor * Aura Chance Type: * Luck * Bounty * Prayer Combat Type: * Cut * Blow * Strike: Paralysis * Strike ** Punch ** Cut * Brawling * Thrust * Throw * Proficiency: Knives * Proficiency: Shield * Proficiency: Sword * Fighting – Basic Labor Type: * Brewer * Cleaning ** Cleaning * Cooking ** Cooking *** Cooking * Crafting ** Crafting * Repair * Fare Leadership Type: * Formation * Formation * Tamer * Charge Mental Type: * Charm * Demeanor * Recall * Will * Stare * Moment Movement Type: * Step * Movement * Footing ** Footing * Stride * Retreat * Run Physical Support Type: * Endurance * Stamina * Strength ** Strength *** Strength * Recovery Resistance Type: * Pain Tolerance * Alcohol * Skin ** Skin Sensing/Sight Type: * Foe * Dangersense * Guilt * Eyes * Intuition * Intentions * Deception Stealth Type: * Presence * Smile Vocal Type: * Pitch * Voice Original Skills List: * ''Moment * Fare * Run Skills Gained by Level Erin Innkeeper: 1. Cleaning – Cooking 5. Crafting 9. Brawling – Throw 10. Brewer, Dangersense 11. Strength – moment 13. Voice 18. Alcohol – Recovery 20-21. Cooking – Crafting 25. Aura – Fare Singer: 1-6. Recall – Pitch Warrior: 2. Endurance Garia Farm worker: 2. Strength Toren Skeleton Warrior: 2. Fighting - Basic 10. Strength 14. Presence 16. Footing 20→Skeleton Knight: 20. Strike → [ Mirage Cut] – Proficiency: Shield Pisces Elementalist: 18. Fireball Relc Spearmaster: 30. Thrust Rags Leader: 2. of Command Tinkerer: 1. Repair Mage: 0. Firefly Thomas Clown: 24. Pain Tolerance – Luck Hero: 2. Proficiency: Knives Val Runner: 30. Step Pawn Acolyte: 1. Prayer Ryoka Barefoot Runner (canceled): 1-8. Stride – Movement – Dangersense – Run Klbkch Sword Slayer: 40. Cut Lyon Barmaid: 2. Cooking Laken Emperor: 1. of the Emperor 4. Bounty Category:Terminology